Harry Potter and The Powers He Knows Not
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Takes place after book five. My own version of how Harry Potter six should go.


So I started writting this story in 2004 after I read Harry Potter 5 and I came across it and thought I would share. there is alot to type like four Sprial NoteBooks full so I will post more. It is my won Harry Potter and how I thought it should go. Please tell me what you think and if you like.

chantel

**Harry Potter and The Powers He Knows Not**

Sitting on the bed in the smallest room in the house of number four Privet Drive in Little Whining is Harry Potter. It has been three days since he returned to the Dursley's. Like most summers they paid no attention that he was even there. Uncle Vernon said, "I would put you out but that crackpot gang of yours would show up and we can't have that." After lunch Harry went upstairs. He had to send word to the order. He took out a small piece of parchment and wrote 'alive' on it and walked over to Hedwig's cage.

"Sorry to wake you but it is the third day and I said I would send word."

She hooted, took the letter and flew out the window. All Harry ever did was sit there and watch as the sun rose and then the moon. He Didn't want to see anyone or do anything. That night Vernon took Dudley out for a night on the town. About seven o'clock there was a knock on the door and Aunt Petunia came in.

"I need to speak to you while you uncle is out and you are not to breathe a word of this to him understand?" She said sitting down on his desk chair.

"All right." Harry said.

"Listen to what I have to say and don't say anything tell I am done." Harry nodded and she went on. "I know you don't feel like I don't care but we do. When I was younger your mom and I were the best of friends. Then she got her letter. My parents were so happy. They went all out. She had to have the best. She went away every year and came back so happy. She told me everything. So many times I wished I could be the one doing all those things." She took a breath. "The year she took her O.W.L.'s witch was her fifth year she got 12 O.W.L.'s and Out standings in every subject. That is how many were possible at the time. Then before her last year she took her Apperating test and she passed. She could apperate and so could all of her friends. They were always over. She could do magic as she wanted. My parents where so happy. Your father was always on her arm. They fell in love and moved away. We only saw them, now and again. I met your uncle and he wanted nothing to do with them. Over time were grew further apart. I had Dudley and she had you. Then she died and you came here. I loved her so much, that I took you in. I could never bring myself to admit this, but I miss her. When look into your eyes, I see her." She handed him a picture book. There was his mother.  
"I am telling you this because I have spoken with your headmaster and you will be leaving. In four days you will never see this house or us again. We are moving and your uncle wishes you gone. Harry it breaks my heart because I can think of what your mother would say. But I love my husband and I must do what is best. If the person who they say is back, is really back then we must part." She said nothing else for several minutes. "Harry I know there is a lot happening. You need to train and so you need to go." She stood up and said. "follow me." They walked to the attic steps. They walked up. "take theses downstairs." She points to two trunks. He got each one down and put them in his room. " You are not to open them until you leave." She then left the room with tears in her eyes. Harry took a look at the trunks one was labeled "Lily Evans" and the other "James Potter."

"These were my mums and dads. Why haven't I seen them before." He said it aloud to himself. Harry's spirits lifted a little. He was leaving never would have to step foot in this house. Plus he had things from his parents. His uncle and Dudley returned shortly later. Harry didn't want to leave his room. Hedwig returned with a letter from Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_I will be in contact with you soon._

_Albus Dumbledore_

He did not know what it meant but when he finished Hedwig dropped a mirror on his lap. A note on the back said, "Say my name"  
Harry knew what it was. Sirius had given him one and only if he opened it Sirius would still be here. "Albus Dumbledore." Harry spoke Dumbledore appeared in the mirror "Harry" Dumbledore said "Good evening sir" Harry replied "As your aunt just told you Harry you will be saying goodbye to the Dursley's in four days" "Professor-sir" Harry started "Where am I going to go?" "Head Quarters Harry. I know it is all to soon but it is the safest place. I need you to understand that." "Professor" he started then stopped. "Harry I need you to have everything packed that you want to take. Keep this mirror out so I can get in contact with you. There is a lot going on and you will learn all about it. Oh yeah Lupin will be by to see you tomorrow he is your guard. Harry I will see you soon".

And he was gone. Harry was still in shock. He fell asleep that night thinking about Sirius. He woke the next morning to find Lupin in his room. He had brought food.  
"Morning Harry, I thought you might be hungry." Lupin said smiling at him. "Starving," Said Harry taking the plate of food. "So Professor why-" "Please Harry call me Moony. Also I am here as your guard." "For how long?" Harry asked after shoveling in a mouth food of eggs. "For the next four days. I thought I could help you pack and we could talk." He said looking at Harry eat. "Would you like some more?" "Oh yes please, the food they give me makes what Hedwig catch look good." Harry said as Lupin put more food on his plate.  
"Well there will be plenty to eat from now on." Lupin sat where Aunt Petunia had sat the night before. "Harry, I know it has been hard, but we will have a surprise for you." "The only surprises I want are Sirius." Harry said setting down his plate. "I know I heard you in your sleep. You miss him a lot." "I do"  
"I know going back to headquarters will be hard, but you will what is waiting"  
"What is waiting for me"  
"Not so much what but who." Lupin said looking around. "Who then?" Harry said eagerly. "I can't ruin the surprise. Tell me are those Lily and James's trunks?" "Yeah, I got them last night"  
"Wow"  
"I can't open them now but soon. I can't wait to see what's inside. My Aunt gave them to me with this picture book." Harry said as he threw it to him. "She was so beautiful." Lupin said has he looked through the book.

So over the next for days Harry and Lupin packed up his things, played some muggle chess and talked. On the forth day Aunt Petunia came in. "I came to say goodbye." She then left the room. "Not much feelings that muggle does she?" Lupin asked. "All is ready if you are ready Harry?" "Yeah, but how are we getting there"  
"Portkey." Lupin said pulling out a kettle. "The Minister gave it to us." "The Minister?" "Yes, now everything will be explained once we're there. So if you're ready?"

Then one, two, three and a pull at the navel and they were gone. His feet landed back on the bedroom floor in witch he stayed in last time. "Leave everything here. We need to go to the kitchen." Lupin said heading to the door. Harry stood there looking at the frame the Sir Phineas Nigelius belonged in. "Harry come on everything is waiting." Harry joined him as they made the decent down the stairs. "It looks so different." Harry said. "Yes, Sirius found out how to remove the charm. All the stuff has been destroyed"  
"What about Kreature"  
"Dead. I am afraid Tonks did not take to his part in Sirius death so she chopped off his head"  
"Is she alright?" "Yes, as a cousin of Sirius she had the right. No body tried to stop her. To tell you the truth we all wanted him to pay." Lupin said as they made their way to the kitchen door.  
"Well?" He stopped. "Are you ready?" All Harry could do was nod. Lupin opened the door and they entered. There were people all around. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all standing there waiting. Al together they gave him a hug. "Good to mate." Ron said letting go. "Hi Harry." Ginny said.  
"Harry, I am glad to see you." Hermione said finally letting go.  
"You too. Harry said looking around. Mrs. Weasley walked up and have him a hug. "Come sit Harry there is a lot to tell you."

Harry sat at the head of the table. Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat closest to him. Next to Hermione was a witch he had never met, next to her was Dumbledore, then Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, . At the end was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Fallowed by Bill, Fred, George and Lupin. Dumbledore spoke first. "Welcome back to headquarters. I trust you all have questions and we would love to answer them. But first there is someone you must meet. Harry this is Hannah Dumbledore Black"  
Harry blinked. He heard it, but didn't understand. "Hello Harry." She said in a soft voice. "Black?" Harry said. "Yes Harry my father is Albus and my husband is Sirius"  
"What"  
"I am your God mother Harry." "What?" He said not understanding them as if they were speaking a different langue.  
""Your mother Lily was ny best friend. We went to school together"  
"You--you were married to Sir--Sirius who was my Godfather and you--you are my Godmother?" "Yes Harry." Hannah said sweetly.


End file.
